emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8337 (13th December 2018)
Rhona confronts Dawn about coming onto Pete but ends up with a black eye for her troubles. Later, it becomes apparent Dawn has history with Harriet. Elsewhere, Jessie asks for April's permission to marry Marlon whilst Jimmy learns what Nicola and Robert are up to. Plot Rhona notices Pete is being off with Dawn. Charity and Vanessa are fed up of living apart so Charity again suggests Vanessa moves into the pub. Vanessa agrees. Nicola approaches Graham in the café to asks him to sign some paperwork but Megan insists it can wait another week. Ryan bumps into Dawn and invites her for a coffee. Robert insists Nicola needs to get Megan away from Graham as soon as possible. Nicola states she's tried and soon the pair are arguing. Jimmy overhears and questions what they're up to. Chas walks into the backroom as Charity is asking Noah about Vanessa and Johnny moving into the pub. Chas gives her blessing but brings up Grace's nursery. Charity assures Chas that Grace's room stays as Grace's. Rhona asks Pete if he has a problem with Dawn staying. Pete denies it but soon admits Dawn tried to kiss him then threatened to tell her he come onto her. Afterward, Rhona confronts Dawn in the café. Debbie is nervous ahead of Sarah's homecoming as she knows she may not have long with her daughter. A betrayed Rhona reminds Dawn she and Pete took her in although Dawn states she thought Pete would want something for it like all men do in the end. Believing Rhona is looking down on her, Dawn reminds Rhona she was an addict too then tells her she knows nothing about her life. As Dawn gets up to leave, Rhona blocks her way so Dawn grabs Rhona's head and slams it into the corner of the chair then runs out of the café. Doug encourages Rhona to call the police but Rhona is reluctant. Jimmy tries to find out what Nicola and Robert are up to and threatens to withdraw marital relations until Nicola tells him. Jessie picks April up at lunch so she can talk to the youngster but she's interrupted by a phone call. A delighted Jessie tells Ellis that she's just spoken to Billy and it looks like he could get out at New Year. Ellis isn't so thrilled. Charity and Ryan make up then Charity tells Ryan that Vanessa is moving in. Before Jessie can tell April the reason she took her home from lunch, Marlon arrives home. Jimmy decides to sleep downstairs until Nicola tells him what's going on so Nicola admits she and Robert are embezzling money from Home Farm. Nicola explains with the money they can buy back the haulage shares although Jimmy reminds Nicola she could go to prison so orders her to stop. Whilst Ellis distracts Marlon, Jessie asks April for her permission to marry Marlon. Pete sees Dawn running for the bus so shots at her. Harriet grabs Dawn. It's clear Harriet and Dawn know each other but Dawn knows Harriet as "Michelle". Cain believes Debbie should speak with her solicitor ahead of court but Debbie is too busy concentrating on Sarah's homecoming. Dawn is convinced she knows Harriet as "Michelle" but Harriet denies it. Upon hearing police sirens in the distance, Dawn runs off. Afterward, Rhona asks Harriet why Dawn called her "Michelle". Harriet claims not to know. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes